


The Ocean's Treasure

by JoMH3 (LilShitWayne), shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 5, Little Mermaid Elements, Maleo Week, Malia Tate is a Hale, Malia is a mermaid, Multi, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter is a protective father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/JoMH3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Theo adopts a mermaid.





	The Ocean's Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo watched the retreating figure, mesmerised. There was a mermaid at the edge of his boat, he was honoured; plus, when the legends said that mermaids were drawn by beautiful music he didn't think they meant Childish Gambino. Guess you did learn new things everyday huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was typically a collab/rp between lilshitwayne and I. Brought back for Maleo Week.

* * *

Malia smiled as she swam away from the kingdom. It was one of those rare days when her father had a meeting out of 'town' and she could slink away. She'd decided that she was finally going to see the surface that day. It wouldn't be that hard would it? All she'd need to do was just go up right? _And_ avoid sharks, poisonous coral, parasites and _of course_ all the traps the mortals set for fish. She'd see the surface for sure, she thought as she continued on with more determination than ever.

She let out a gasp when her head emerged from the water. Touching her neck, she noticed that her subtle gills had disappeared completely and she began breathing air. It was incredible. Of course, it wasn't nearly as impressive as the sight of the full moon hanging over the ocean, bathing both her and the soft waves in its light.

 _She was mesmerised_.

There was noise coming from a nearby boat and it intrigued her. Swimming closer, she noticed how beautiful the boat was. It was a yacht, she assumed. Her father liked boats and he could always identify the type of boat from the wreckage. She never thought she'd see a yacht up close. Especially not one as gorgeous as that. K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E was spelt out on the side so she assumed the owner's name was _Katherine._

She hid behind a buoy to get a closer look, the music was incredibly loud now and scared away all the fish in the area. She'd never heard anything like it, and she knew virtually every language spoken by man. Closer listening would reveal that the person was just talking really quickly over a beat. It was new, but she thought it was interesting.

Loud laughter erupted and a boy stumbled out with a girl's arms wrapped around his waist. She gasped at the sight of his face. He was gorgeous. More gorgeous than even her father, and that was saying a lot, what with her father being the king of the sea and all.

She wanted a closer look. Consequences be damned, besides- nobody that beautiful could ever be capable of doing bad things. _Right?_

She swam closer, stopping at the edge of his boat, she could hear his conversation. He seemed to be trying to ask the girl to take her top off?

They started putting their lips together for no reason and that really confused Malia. She tilted her head to the side, puzzled, but unable to look away.

"Theo- where's the rest of the booze?" another boy called, walking onto the deck.

"What do you mean the _rest_ of it?" Theo asked, gently removing the girl from him.

"We're out."

"Oh shit. Dad's gonna kill me," he groaned. "Still got your fake ID?"

"Yea, why?"

"We need to replace all this shit. Gimme all the empty bottles."

Theo began tossing the empty bottles overboard, causing Malia to let out a yelp when one hit her.

"You hear that?" Theo asked.

"Hear what?" the boy asked.

"Someone's down there," Theo scoffed.

"Dude, that's impossible."

"Not exactly," Theo replied leaning over.

Malia gasped before submerging herself and swimming away. Of course, that didn't stop Theo from catching a glimpse of her pink scales glittering in the moonlight.

Theo watched the retreating figure, mesmerised. There was a mermaid at the edge of his boat, he was honoured; plus, when the legends said that mermaids were drawn by beautiful music he didn't think they meant _Childish Gambino._ Guess you did learn new things everyday huh.

"Hey man, you good?" his bestfriend Donovan asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Better than good," Theo sighed, still in disbelief.

"Okay... What's up?"

"I think I just saw a mermaid."

"Huh? You been hanging with Crazy Tate or?"

"Maybe he's not so crazy after all. I saw one."

"He's obviously crazy. Just like you're obviously high. Didn't you have an edible?"

"Actually not yet, waiting until we take the girls back to shore."

"But you've been drinking."

"Not a lot." Theo scoffed. "I need to bring us back. Remember?"

"Dude, you didn't see a mermaid."

"I did."

 _"Right._ Okay. Just don't tell anyone then," Donovan replied, rolling his eyes. He knew how Theo got when he wanted to prove himself.

* * *

Naturally, Theo knew there wasn't a single sane person in town who would believe that he'd seen a mermaid. Heck, everyone- _himself included-_ believed that Henry Tate had committed infanticide, despite the man swearing that his daughter was lured out of bed and off the edge of the pier by a mermaid, her body was never recovered.

So there he was, knocking on the door of the bitter drunk, half fearing for his life.

"You lost boy?" Henry asked giving Theo a once over.

"No, I'm exactly where I need to be."

"Kate know where you are?"

"I'm seventeen, I don't tell my mother everything."

"Right, you leave that to the sheriff's department. The fuck you want kid?" Henry asked taking a sip of his beer.

"One word- mermaids."

"I'm not in the mood," Henry glared shutting the door.

"Just hear me out," Theo scoffed after using a foot to keep the door from closing.

"Five minutes." Henry scoffed, allowing Theo to walk in.

"Thanks," Theo replied, hiding a wince because of the pain in his foot. "Nice place," he added, looking around at all the hooks, nets, harpoons and newspaper clippings neatly littering the living room.

"Yea yea. Talk," he scoffed crossing his arms.

"Right, first of all- I should apologise-"

"For _spray painting my boat? Slashing my net? TP-ing my house? Dumping-_ "

"All of that," Theo sighed. "But to be fair Don-"

"Donovan's parents had him clean my boat, remove the toilet paper from my house and clean up the fish guts from my front lawn."

"Right. And I am honestly just really sorry."

"Because you need something from me."

"This could help you too."

"Oh yea?" Henry asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I saw a mermaid the other night. I took the boat out everyday afterwards and-"

"I don't have time for this bullshit," Henry growled.

"No. I'm serious. She was right there. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Pink scales that looked like precious jewels.... I believe you now."

"What do you want? _Congratulations?"_ Henry asked rolling his eyes and taking a swig of his beer.

"I want your help. Everyone knows that you're the best fisherman in town. If you want something caught you go to Henry Tate right?"

"I'm sure there's a ton of other fishermen you can talk to."

"Who would believe me?"

"Does it matter? They'd believe in all the zeros on the check you'd write them."

"They don't have your skill. Remember it was you who helped my dad with his shark situation."

"Ah yes, And what did I get for it?" Henry scoffed.

"What do you want?"

"My daughter back," Henry scoffed. "My wife- _ex wife-_ to not think I killed her, people to stop whispering about me on the street. Your money can't help me."

"That's where you're wrong," Theo scoffed. "I can't bring your daughter back. But catching a mermaid- that'd do wonders for returning your respect."

"Why does it matter when your mother is responsible for helping to tear it down?" Henry scoffed.

"I'm sorry. But- I'm going to be waiting by the docks. I have a small crew. I hope to see you."

* * *

 

Theo looked at his watch for the fifth time that day. This was pointless. He should have known Henry wouldn't show.

"Okay, let's go out one last time and-"

"Hey, he's coming," one of the crew pointed out.

This comment caused Theo to jump up from his lounge chair and awkwardly attempt to greet Henry.

"You're attempting to go fishing on a yacht?" Henry asked, annoyed.

"All the fishing boats are out." Theo shrugged.

"Right, Deucalion needs fresh fish for his hotels."

"Yea," Theo sighed. "The boat still has sonar and I logged where we were anchored when I saw her."

"That's helpful. We'll start there." Henry nodded, gesturing for them to untie the yacht and raise the anchor.

* * *

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid!" Peter growled as he looked down at his daughter from his throne.

"I'm sorry da-"

"No. You're not sorry Malia."

"I am!"

"How many times have I told you?" Peter sighed.

"A thousand?" Malia replied rolling her eyes.

 _"One thousand two hundred and eleven times._ I've told you that you are you not to leave this kingdom one thousand two hundred and- now _twelve_ times."

"I know that, but you speak of all your travels on land and-"

"And you just assumed I didn't have a reason for not allowing you out?"

"I assumed- that you keep me here like a prisoner because you want to control me!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Peter yelled, causing Malia to flinch then regain her defiance.

"From what?! You never say! And Gods know it can't be sirens, not with your constant meetings with Lydia."

"She speaks for her people."

"We both know that's not true." Malia scoffed.

"That's enough," Peter growled.

"What would my mother think? She was your queen. To know she was replaced by the likes of-"

"You know nothing about your mother. Stop talking."

"I know nothing because you never tell me anything! You keep me locked here protecting me from nothing!"

"Go to your room Malia," Peter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd no doubt already stirred up an ocean somewhere.

He only hoped _he_ wasn't out on the water.

* * *

"We should turn back," Henry sighed.

"What- why?"

"There's a storm moving towards us."

"How can you tell?"

"Storm clouds, thunder, doesn't take a genius. Plus the water is already getting rougher."

"That's impossible, the forecast-"

"They can't forecast Neptune's rage," Henry scoffed.

"You believe in _Neptune?"_ Theo scoffed.

"No, but I know there's another that rules the ocean."

"That's such bullshit."

"So is the existence of mermaids," Henry replied rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so this sea king- what's he like?"

"I-"

"Come on indulge me."

"Well a pain in the ass for one," Henry scoffed. "If you find favour with him then all your endeavours at sea will be good."

"Have you found _favour_ with him?" Theo smirked.

"Oh shut up you little shit-"

"The net's got something!" one of the crew yelled calling them over.

"It's probably just more fish again. And pretty boy here will throw a fit about his deck smelling like fish," Henry scoffed.

"It's not fish," Theo gaped looking over board at the rising net.

The water was bloody and he was treated to peek at the pink scales he loved. Did they- did they kill her? The engines were off, how was she bleeding?

When the net broke the surface, the girl began gasping for air and screaming in agony as Theo watched the scales on her tail began clumping together and falling off as hard jewels, slowly revealing beautiful long legs beneath.

They lowered her onto the deck gently and Theo was even more in awe of her. And yea, she was naked.

Shivering and crossing her arms across her chest, the mermaid took a look around her surroundings. There were men staring at her.... She didn't know why and she didn't know if she liked it.

Henry looked at the scared girl and draped his flannel around her, kneeling to her level. That was when he noticed her eyes. Those eyes.

"Kylie? Kylie, you came back to me," he smiled hugging the girl.

"No.... My name is Malia."

"But you- you have to be."

"I'm not, I'm sorry," Malia replied before wincing and bringing her hand to her forehead. That rock had done her in good.

All the pain became overwhelming for her and then everything went black.

"Holy fuck- _we killed her."_


End file.
